Patients with ideopathic hypogeusia show a loss of taste acuity following infection or surgery. Both of these processes are associated with increased excretion of zinc in the urine and decreased serum zinc concentration. This study is designed to investigate zinc metabolism in these patients and to compare them to patients with hypogeusia following head trauma, patients without hypogeusia, but with other unrelated diseases and patients with terminal diseases. Measurements after administration of 65Zn of 69mZn will include whole body counting, partial body gamma-ray measurements, and measurements of gamma-ray activity in blood, urine and stool.